Can't Lose You
by celticmoonbeams
Summary: It didn't just stop in the hallway for Emma and Killian. What happened in between the hallway and Emma checking on Regina in the diner. NSFW.


Hard plaster pressed against her back causing her to stiffen just a fraction. For only a split second, the subject of magic sprang to her mind. It was great at construction work. She had to give credit where it was due. Regina's magic, or whosoever, was damn good at building things when the second curse which brought them all and the town back was cast.

A pair of very familiar and insistent lips gently coaxed her back into the moment. He started the kiss passionately, almost savagely. He had kissed her like their both of their lives depended on it. He never did do anything halfway and thanking her for returning his heart into his chest clearly was no different. Though, it was somewhat different at the same time.

There was a sort of desperation to Killian's kiss. A desperation intertwined with an overwhelming desire to tell her something he couldn't put into words. Killian. The man she knew from experience had a flair, an outright natural talent, with words when he wanted it to be so. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it at the right moment to get the desired effect he wished to accomplish.

Yet, he was also a man of action and honor. He showed how he felt most of the time. Whether he was angry, annoyed, happy or sad, he showed it freely. He could manipulate others and kept what he thought to himself but he couldn't help but show it if someone paid close enough attention.

What he was showing her was a mixture of so many things she had a hard time naming them all. Yes, desperation was there but so was love, joy, appreciation and relief. And, something else. If she had to name it, she would have called it worry.

She knew he hadn't wanted her to give up her magic. He bluntly said so. She didn't know all the details of Mr. Gold's plan but he had and it was clear it had been more dangerous than she had thought.

"Killian?" she whispered the moment their lips broke apart for much needed air. Her knees were quaking and she was sure the only thing keeping them from buckling was the fact he was holding her body by keeping her body pressed against the wall with his own.

He leaned his forehead against her as he drew in large gulps of air into his lungs. "Yes?"

"Uh, we should talk for just a minute."

"How about we talk later, love?" he coaxed against her skin as he left a trail of molten kisses along the column of her neck.

She heard it that other emotion in his voice. It hadn't been worry. It had been fear. He had been afraid of something other than the obvious things she had found out about. There had been something else in Gold's plan that would have harmed her if she had gone through with ridding herself of her magic.

"Killian, please. Just one minute and tell me what is it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong anymore."

"What had been wrong, then?"

"Can we just have a moment to ourselves without going into that yet? Just to enjoy it before going back into it?"

"Take the moments while we can?"

"Right."

"All right..." she laughed.

He leaned his head towards her again for another kiss. But, she had other ideas. She'll seize the moment but he was hopelessly deluded if he thought he was going to get out of telling her. She was going to make damn sure he was going to tell her whatever was bothering him when they were done.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed. It was just as she hoped and he stumbled back away from her towards the adjacent wall; the wall beside the door to his room. She pinned him to it with her weight getting her a gasp and a groan from him. Her lips turned up in the corners at his response. He hadn't expected it but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Before he could comprehend what was going on, she crashed her lips back onto his and leaned more of her weight on him making his back flatten more against the wall. Their teeth clashed and she was sure her lips were going to bruise. She couldn't have cared less because his were going to be just as bruised by the time the _moment _was over.

Her left hand was in his hair trying feverishly to keep him close while his was fisted tightly in hair at the back of her head. Her right hand snaked into his jacket pocket and pulled out the key to the door. She then blindly reached out trying to insert the key. Instead of the lock, the point of the key banged against wood.

A smirk pulled at his lips against hers with the third bang of the key. "Need a hand?"

"Funny."

"Funny is you trying to open that bloody door without looking at it."

"Mood killer?"

"Nay," he whispered against the spot under her ear causing her breathe to hitch. "Far from it. It's endearing."

"Endearing?"

"Aye. Just turn to get it. I won't switch our spots. I have no problem if you wish to be in charge."

She pulled back slightly and studied him for a brief moment. He was a man of his word. She knew that much. But, her little superpower was tingling just a tiny bit. He may not take the lead again but he still was up to something.

She narrowed her eyes at him but decided to let it slide. Whatever he might be up to was something she probably would like anyway. It still didn't stop her from darting her eyes to him a few times as she twisted herself towards the door.

It taken only a moment for her to insert the key into the lock and turn it but it apparently was long enough for Killian's blood to sizzle in his veins and nearly roll to a boil. Emboldened by need and Desperate to feel her skin on his, he slid his hand under the leather of her jacket and the cotton of her shirt. He seemed to catch fire again as he grasped her hip.

She let out a tiny gasp when he rolled his hips up and pressed his groin against hers. Her hand flew out and pushed the door open only. When it banged against the inside wall, she realized she might have used just a little bit too much force.

She wasn't good at knowing her feelings. She was even worse at admitting them. That meant she was the most horrible when it came to accepting and showing them. She tended to be afraid of those feelings and what they meant for her and how it would impact her life.

She knew why. Knowing, admitting then showing feelings meant someone had gotten close to her. They could hurt her by leaving of their own free will or be taken away from her. For years, she felt it was better to keep people at arm's length and keep her focus on something else. It could be either necessary at the time or not just as long as it allowed her to not deal with her feelings.

Looking back, she felt so sorry for Killian. He knew how he felt about her fairly early on in their relationship. He embraced it, sought after it, fought for it and believed in it. He believed in it so much he willingly stayed with her and tried to give her a happy ending even while she kept deflecting and denying how she felt about him.

He stayed and kept hoping even when it was torture for him to do so. He kept showing how felt despite how many times she purposely kept him at arm's length. All because she was afraid to be happy and let me in.

She wasn't anymore. She wanted her family, her home in Storybrooke and she wanted him. She wanted to show him after so long. She trusted him completely to show him and let him in.

He found out from hard experience how she was with letting people so close to her. She decided it had been about time for him to find out what it was like when she finally did. If he thought he would have gone after her for just a kiss, he didn't know anything. He was going to have that bested sooner than he thought.

She pulled him inside by the collar of his jacket then tugged his head down to hers the instant they were past the threshold. The second the door closed, Killian's lips pressed against hers once again. She felt his lightly calloused palm slide gently down from her neck. He sighed as his fingers spread out over the her shoulder blades. Within seconds, he curled into her jacket and pulled her tightly against him as if he was creating an anchor.

Killian groaned at her touch and sank into the kiss pulling him even closer until she could feel the entire length of his body against hers. With move of his lips and hand, he showed he wanted more of her, all of her. He couldn't get her fast enough. He behaved like a man left wandering in the arctic for too long, freezing cold and hopelessly lost, until she came back to him. Everywhere Emma touched seemed to burst into flames.

"I missed you. I __need __you." he moaned into her open mouth as she guided him against the wall next to the door and pushed it closed and turned the lock. He didn't care where she had him as long as it involved more of what they were doing; more of __her__.

"Missed me? I've been right here the whole time."

"Not with my heart in my rightful possession."

"Point taken."

She allowed the hand on his side to glide lower, snaking around behind him. She had every intention to merely use the position as a means for pulling him into her like he wanted in increasing desperation. She wanted to his entire body pressing into her. But before she did so, she could feel another piece of his anatomy always clad in leather. She made it a point to admire it every chance she got when she made sure no one was watching. She determined she was going to indulge herself enjoying it with him fully knowing it.

As she squeezed, she pulled him to her. His hand splayed across her back fisted tightly as his hardness shoved itself into her lower stomach and to the forefront of her awareness. She couldn't found herself unable to decide between two wonderful things: the feeling of him so close to her and the accompanying groan in the back of his throat.

It also apparently jumped to attention as well. His lips jerked from hers for the first time since they entered the room. He gasped at the sudden friction and instinctively rolled his hips into hers again. He recaptured them a second later, his breathing ragged and his lips losing just a bit more of their softness.

He slid his hand down to her waist and gripped it tightly. A thud and the sound of wood cracking echoed around them then Emma found herself with her back pressed flat against the next wall. His hand flew back up to back behind her head where he laced his fingers through her hair.

She pulled her head away long enough to gasp. He loosened his grip on her hair to allow her the movement she wanted. At the same time, he adjusted his grip so that in throwing her head back, his hand protected the back of her head from an impact with the wall. He allowed her to focus on catching her breath by moving to her throat, scraping his teeth lightly against her skin.

The warmth of affection flooded through her when she realized it. Even through the thickening haze of arousal fogging his mind and vision, he still managed to think of her comfort and safety.

She arched her back just slightly brushed her hips forward and sighed. The nails of one of her hands dug into his shoulder while the other pulled his hip to her one more time. She has happy with the results. If the heated rush of air against her throat and the sudden tremor that ran through him were any indication, he seemed pretty happy with them too. The sheer need reflecting in his eyes stoked the fire in her belly which she had a hard time ignoring.

She used the leverage she gained to flip their positions once more. Killian let out a groan of surprise at finding himself being the one pressed against the wall again. Emma figured he had bargained for the duel for dominance would be fought by only their tongues. She couldn't help but smile at the thought he was finding out how wrong that idea had been.

Both pulled at the other's clothes desperate to feel their skin on the other. They yanked each other's jackets off the other's shoulders. It almost seemed like a race for who could get the other's clothes off the fastest.

She tugged at the hem of his shirt trying it raise it in a single, fluid motion. It wasn't executing as she had hoped until he helped her strip it from his shoulders and tossing it aside. Her long fingers skimmed up the skin of his belly in a path which traced around the lines defining his abs and dipping into his navel.

Killian let out a low moan and he began to tremble. He reached down and pulled her back up for another fiery kiss which threaten to consume them both. Only a moment passed until she had to break for air.

She turned his head slightly so her lips could get close to his ear. "Bed..."

"What?"

"The bed."

"Oh, right."

Killian pulled her up into his arms and quickly crossed the length of the room. Once he had reached his destination, he tumbled her to the bed in front of him. Her shirt rode up her body exposing her stomach to Killian's eyes.

He got distracted by the band of exposed skin just above the top hem of her pants. Sliding down on the bed, he gently nipped and kissed her belly, making her buck and writhe. He let his palm slide up underneath her shirt feeling ridges of muscle and ribs before reaching her sapphire blue bra.

"About bloody time," he mumbled against her mouth when he found the clasp.

Emma moaned when he released her breasts from their confines. Her nails scraped across his scalp and down his back as he lavished attention her. Slowly, he trailed his lips up her chest and the length of her neck. Her hands came to rest on the curve of his ass squeezing and pulling him firmly up into the apex of her thighs. Unable to stop himself, he ground his painfully hard erection against her feeling the intense heat of her sex through her jeans.

The heat beckoned him and his hand stopped pleasuring her breasts long enough to slide down under her to the button. Killian squeezed his eyes shut and took an uneven breath before he continued on with what he was doing. He focused on the soft skin of her shoulder and neck placing hot kisses on a path back down her body. She bucked up into his fingers showing him she was impatient but it he stopped him in his tracks.

"More," she panted into his ear.

Killian was nothing if not obedient. "As you wish."

He found the little nub at the center of her folds with little trouble and gently rubbed circles into it with his thumb. He did this for a few moments, waiting until she was nearly incoherent with need, before sliding one long finger into her depths. She cried out and threw her head back thrusting against his hand.

He was so focused on her reaction he didn't notice his pants had been unfastened until long fingers wrapped around his length and squeezed. He groaned into her neck at the intense and unexpected pleasure. His vision blurred for a second as her hand began to stroke up and down in a slow rhythm. He bit her shoulder when her thumb skimmed over the head. He was determined not to reach the end before her.

The added stimulation pushed Emma right over the edge. Her entire body tensed and her lower muscles gripped his finger as her sharp cry filled the room. She bucked against his hand a few more times before almost frantically pushing him away.

Killian helped her when she struggled with removing her boots. He tossed them aside without a care where they landed. She frantically pulled off her jeans throwing them in the same direction Killian had her boots. She reared up then reached for the hem of her shirt. She yanked it over her head and threw it in the other direction.

She wrapped her long, slim legs around his narrow hips and used them to flip their positions. The force in which she used practically slammed him onto his back against the mattress. Then an idea sprang forward in her mind.

She grabbed his left arm and pulled it up beside his head. She focused and let her magic flow through her. She knew he would be somewhat worried about hurting her with his hook. Besides, she was keeping to their unique tradition in a way. It took a minute for Killian to find out what she had done when he tried to raise his arm and it stayed against the mattress.

He darted his head up and tried to raise his arm again."What the bloody hell? Did you just-"

"Use my magic to bind you to the bed? Yep. It's our little tradition," she replied with a grin and a laugh as she leaned down for a kiss.

He grinned against her lips. "At least it's pleasurable this time."

She sheathed him inside her arching her back and biting her bottom lip as he slid home. Her breathe caught in her throat at the feel of him fully inside of her. She said still just reveling in the feel of him and her together so close.

Killian barely breathed as he threw his head back slightly and squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments before looking back up at her. Every muscle in his body seemed to have frozen as if he was caught up in the onslaught of sensation. He clasped her hips in his hand and met her thrust for thrust. She looked down at him and saw him watching her as she rode him. His eyes told her he was completely mesmerized by the sight of her graceful movements.

He looked at her with both awe and fire. He looked at her like she was a goddess he couldn't quite believe was there with him. His eyes roamed over her flushed skin and sleek muscles. Her golden locks cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. He looked like he wanted to worship her like that goddess for as long as she would let him.

It feed the inferno in her belly and blood flooding from one end of her body to the other. It raged and burned with every movement and touch they made. Pleasure built until it coiled so tightly it was nearly pain.

Killian soon lost their rhythm and apparently forgot to breathe. A heartbeat passed before he started to breathe again. Emma guessed he only remembered to do so because they had started to burn from the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

Emma moaned low in her throat and leaned back against bent knees. Her head fell back as her inner muscles squeezed him like a vice. He pumped into her twice more then gave a long, low, hoarse groan as he went still giving her the heads up he had found his release.

Emma went limp and collapsed onto his chest in a sweaty tangle of limbs and long, damp hair. Killan held her close and scraped the golden strands off her cheeks and away from her eyes. Joy, pure and unfettered, bubbled up inside of her and she made no effort to hide it as she normally would. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so contented, so _whole_. For a long time they laid there pressed together and shuddering.

She chuckled against his skin and sighed. Her mouth stretched into a contented smile she was sure he could feel. She lifted her head up from his chest and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He reached for her as she was already rolling to the side. He pulled her into his side and began stroking her arm.

She glanced over him to the bedside table and saw the clock. "Shit."

"What is it?" he whispered into her hair as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"I've got to go," she replied as she got up from the mattress.

"What? Now?"

She went about the room slowly finding and putting on her clothes. "Only for about an hour or so. Just long enough to make sure Regina's alright and to get her to keep Henry tonight. Then I'll be right back up. Don't worry. This wasn't a one time thing."

"I had hoped not," Killian said with contentment. He looked up at his arm still bound to the bed. "Um, love, my arm."

She jerked her head around as she finished redressing. "Oh."

She twisted her hand and focused on his wrist. He tried to lift his arm from the mattress once again. It came down to his side with a wince on his face.

She pulled on her jacket then sat back on the bed. "Before I go, talk to me. What was wrong earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the hallway. Something was bothering you. What was it?"

Killian grew pensive at her words. He palmed her cheek running his thumb over the skin. "Like I said, nothing anymore."

"You're lying."

He remained silent for several minutes as he held her gaze. His eyes were filled with unspoken emotion. He swallowed hard several times while continuing to stroke her cheek.

"You told me a little while back you can't lose me. Well, it's the same for me. If that crocodile had gotten his way and you gave yourself to that bloody hat...and him having my heart and almost succeeded in crushing it, I would have lost you. I can't lose you," he explained, his voice breaking as he finished. He looked deep into her eyes and she could tell he was trying to convey everything he couldn't quite put into words.

Her thumb came up to smooth his frown away. "Well, he didn't. You're good at surviving, remember? And, I'm not giving you up."

"Good. I'm not giving you up, either. I love you too bloody much."

She gently leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, too. Wait up for me."

"Don't take long," he replied as she crossed the room and placed her hand on the doorknob.

She turned the doorknob with a smile on her face and went out. She didn't think anything could really spoil the mood she was in; not even a brokenhearted Regina. All she had to think about was who and what was waiting for her to come back to in that room.


End file.
